NOT Another Teen Fiction
by PICNIC-at-the-disco
Summary: I couldn’t help but look my girly hormones were calling out to him. He had a six pack of muscle, how can a girl help not drooling. Okay, so being honest, no, I wasn’t MEANT to be sneaking around the common room, but I wasn’t MEANT to fall in love either.


REWRITTEN.

**Please review. Make me smile.**

DISCLAIMER: I most certainly don't own Harry Potter or JK Rowling's characters- if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time on this fanfic. 

I decided to combine both chapter one and chapter two, as chapter two really did have no importance whatsoever. ) 

xxxxx

**NOT Another Teen Fiction**

**Chapter 1**- I welcome you to my life, please mind the step on your way in

October 2nd 1975 Jana POV

It was the second time that term I had decided to skip my morning classes. I mean, what's the point? It's not like the teachers here even know my name, even though I've spent five years of my worthless, stupid life here.

So why is my life so unbelievably pointless? I hear you ask. Well, first off I'm the most hated person at Hogwarts, or so it seems, but then again I haven't exactly been the nicest person in the world to my fellow students…But that's not my point, the point is the whole world is out to get me- I'm not even exaggerating. THAT much.

However, I do get picked on by from my own house, so if I changed that statement before to "the whole of Slitherin's out to get me"- it may just have been truthful. It's because my hairs too frizzy, I'm too sarcastic or I'm just too antisocial- that's their most favorite excuses for picking on me. Either that or it's, "I just felt like doing this world a favor" or "Sorry, I really am, just like I'll be tomorrow."

On second thoughts, I may just go to class, its potions. I can do potions, well, to the limit that I don't look completely thick. Even though you get the people like Snape, who basically lives in his potion cauldron.

I knew by the time I had reached the classroom door, I should have just ran back to my dormitory, dug an extremely deep hole and hid, to sit there for the rest of my school life. But, because I didn't even trust my own instance, I knocked on the door and walked into the room.

The classroom went silent, all eyes upon mine, I walked to the back-to get my usual seat. But there was someone already in it, smirking up at me. Evan Rosier- the biggest Slitherin man-slut to have ever walked the planet. He literally does use a girl for a night, then dispose of her when he gets bored, I however, am not popular enough for his annoying habits, suits me perfectly.

I could feel my cheeks burning- they might have even caught fire and I wouldn't have noticed, I just stood there for about a minute deciding on where I should sit; there was only one more desk in the room. Next to some Gryffindor student who, by the laws of common knowledge that because I'm Slytherin, he'd be completely dire and probably hex me the first chance he'd get.

"Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?" I heard Rosier say, still smirking and looking questionly up at me. When I didn't reply due to my unintelligent, dim brain not thinking of a decent excuse, he continued, "I take that as a yes then."

Shrugging, I moved slowly to the empty desk, the potions master hadn't said anything the entire time; Slughorn wasn't exactly my favorite teacher.

"Miss Prudence, I have only been teaching twenty minutes until you rudely come in, not only interrupting me, but bothering a fellow student!" Slughorn seemed ready to explode, it actually surprised me he knew my name; I guess that showed in my expression. I smirked, then realizing Slughorn was still glaring at me, quickly tried to cover it up with a look of guilty sorrow. This didn't quite have the effect I was planning. "So you think it's funny? Do you?"

"No s-sir," I heard my voice trembling, oh lord, I had turned into one of those people who can't say on sentence without stammering. And to make it just that much worse, not that it needed to be, the whole classroom's gaze was still fixated on my face. "Sorry."

"Detention, no buts, and that's the last of the matter." Slughorn replied, his face going so red I questioned my safety, his bald head shining in the candle light. "Now, sit down like a good student, maybe Mr. Lupin can put some manors into you."

Nodding, I sat down next to the boy, he had light brown, sandy hair and his face was bent over his notes, scribbling away while Slughorn dictated the 'history of the forgetfulness potion', a potion I had mastered in my third year.

"Now, class, I have a little project I'm going to put forward to you," Slughorn spoke, while fetching a pile of blank, bleak, dusty books. "I would like you, with your current potions partner to produce me a potion book, of which contains all the most useful potions likely to come up in your O.W.L.s, It should contain instructions and detailed diagrams of each potion. To be handed in at the end of term and duplicated. Understood?"

Oh, great, so basically it hasn't even been three weeks into the term and already my evenings were now confirmed to be taken up with bloody homework, even though no-one dared to protest against Sluggy's little project idea. The class nodded, silently. Some students were quickly flicking through their potions book and absent mindedly chewing their quills, desperate to look up useful potions for the project.

"Of course this means you and your potion's partner will have to meet up in classes and for homework assignments and so on and so forth…Any questions?" Slughorn's large, prominent eyes scanned the classroom. "No? Then I'll hand out the books…"

"Erm, I'm Remus," I heard a horse voice say to my left. I turned to look at him, a shy, faint smile on his face. Merlin, this wasn't the response I thought I'd get from a Gryffindor, our 'relationship' was moving oh, so quickly, already on name terms. "What's your name; I don't remember seeing you around school."

"Well aren't you just Mr. Observant," I replied bitterly, there was a moments silence before I decided to speak again, the air was tense. "My name is Jana, In Slytherin, as you might have already guessed."

"Jana…" Lupin smiled a warm smile. "You didn't seem too happy to sit next to me at first."

"I'm still not," I smirked, watching his smile curve into a frown. "Well, let's get on with the potions then."

The lesson was spent in silence, until Slughorn indicated it was time to pack up and get assigned homework.

"I guess we're going to have to meet up then," Lupin spoke, cautiously; I had the impression he didn't want to upset me. Still, he was Gryffindor…which did surprise me that he was trying to be civil towards me at all.

"Oh well done," I replied, sarcastically, but then seeing his expression, I smiled. "Saturday, 12pm, library, DON'T stand me up or I will get you back."

Lupin seemed relieved. "See you there then, some of my friends will probably come with us, hope that's no problem..."

"All Gryffindors are the same…Equally unbearable," I spoke cruelly, then walked out the classroom without a second glance.

Still October 2nd 1975 Jana POV

So, picture this, I was making my 'smooth', clean escape from the dungeons after that little affair with Mr-screw-the-common-laws-of-Hogwarts-and-lets-go-on-first-name-bases when suddenly I hear a slight 'pop' sound and the whole of my house is jeering about something, something probably as entertaining as your average goat; it doesn't take much to get the especially thick ones entertained.

Oh Lord. It appears they're jeering at me. No wait, on closer inspection it appears they're jeering at…my hair? I mean come on; I know it's not as stunning as I'd like to hope, but it's not that disgraceful? Is it?

'Oi Prudence,' a silky voice from behind sneered, oh good, oh great, oh how bloody fantastic (note the sarcasm.) Rosier.

'What?' I asked, turning around to face the sneering boy, not bothering to act polite, I mean, this is ROSIER we're talking about. 'What's ailing you today? Another girl realized you're actually as thick as the smoothie they had for breakfast? Or are you just talking to me in a desperate attempt to make me realize what some fools gone and done to my hair, so I can feel all embarrassed and run to the nearest bathroom in a fit of tears?'

'The last one,' Rosier snickered, turning to his friends who were all glaring at me with huge grins on their faces. 'Nice cut, now you and Slughorn look like an old married couple.' The whole of Slytherin started to laugh un-controllably at that point, some of them even braking into tears.

Then it dawned on me. I quickly tried to run a hand through my hair, just to find that my hair was now no-existent. I gaped. Shit, shit, shit, I was bald. I willed myself not to cry, I really did, it's just, my eyes had other ideas and I could feel tears gathering up in the corners. Well, Rosier and crew had got their wish; I did indeed run to the nearest bathroom in a fit of tears.

Xxxxx

Still October 2nd 1975 Jana POV-Around 5 minutes later.

I had kept running all the way up to the nearest bathroom, which, incidentally was on the second floor, meaning I had to stand there, crying my eyes out waiting for the stairs to stop moving so I could quickly clamber up them. I scared rather a few 1st year Hufflepuffs with the occasional snort (my crying's disgraceful, it's like a particularly large man snoring), either that or they were scared that a teenage girl had already aged so much as too lose all her hair.

My luck honestly couldn't get any worse; it turned out that the bathroom I had so desperately fled to was infact, Myrtle's bathroom, the place where many of the school's ghosts like to come for a quick session of wallowing in self pity. Upon my blubbering arrival, Myrtle couldn't help coming out her hiding place, which was the U-bend in one of the many worn-out, out of order toilets. She beamed at my appearance, 'Ooooh! You look like…like a boy!' She excitedly explained as if I really had no idea that my hair had vanished. She floated around my head, just to check if I was infact completely bald, her pearly white completion shimmering off the walls as she did so. 'Oh god if I looked like that I'd die of shame!'

The opportunity was too hard to miss, yes, I do know that Myrtle takes offence a bit too personally, if someone came up to her saying, 'My Myrtle, you look a bit under the weather today,' she'd probably start moaning, cry rivers of tears and wail for at least the rest of the day. Nevertheless, I said it anyway. 'Looks like you already did,' I sneered, watching her face crumble down into a shriveled mass of lank hair and tears. She took one last look at my bald head and, screeching something about how it wasn't her fault she was dead, dived into the toilet, causing a wave of water to cover the already flooded floor.

Sill October 2nd 1975 Lily POV 12pm.

In my life at the moment there are two main issues, issues I MUST sort out by the end of the year or will most likely die a painful, issuey death.

My sister, a.k.a, the one who detests me with a passion, a.k.a, Petunia. Really, in a month's time I've got to stay with her for the Winter holidays, her and what's-his-name…Vermot? Vernund? Her burly, resentful boyfriend. If we don't sort out our differences, I'm probably going to get sent to Askaban for killing her.

Now comes the biggest issue. Potter. Honestly, he just doesn't take a hint. I hate him, I loathe him, I fully and most definitely detest him. The way he unconsciously ruffles his hair which makes his raven locks stick up even more than they already did before, the way he picks on my fellow students whenever he feels bored, the way he's forever stalking me and asking me out, to which my answer will stay firm and definite. Never. Never ever in a million years could I date such an egotistical, dim, vain prat.

It doesn't help that he 'accidentally' shows up whenever I'm around, its like he's planted some wired tracking device on me. Whenever I think I've finally lost him, oh, there he is, that famous, cocky grin which would make any other normal girl in Hogwarts faint, but not me. I'm not like those other girls, I have decency. Yes, I have pride, I have respect, I don't date people for their looks; even if he is rather dashingly handsome.

I did not just think that.

Ewww and yuck and oh my lord, what's coming into me. I can't go soft on him now, not when I've had a fairly resistant wall all these years.

My brain must be in over-load from the day of lessons, yes, yes, that's the only logical explanation. Nothing that eventful happened today, just the usual stuff, Potter and Black getting told off at numerous occasions- but that's not exactly uncommon, oh, and a Slytherin girl getting hexed from her own house. Merlin, if she's been rejected from the Slytherin…But, then again, Snape gets picked on a lot from his house, well, mainly from Potter and his cronies, but Slytherin do their fair bit too.

There's really no-one awake in our dorm, the girl in the bed next to me obviously forgot to shut her hangings again, Sam, my best friend. She's probably the only reason I can stand those arrogant gits in the school, Sam's always the one to calm me down and whisper words of encouragement in my ear. She looks so peaceful sleeping, her chest going up and down in perfect rhythm, soft breathing coming out that delicate mouth; a strong contrast to when she's awake. Sam's not the one to turn down a debate, her passion is arguing, and I tell you now, she's never lost a fight in her life. Although she looks fragile and weak from her appearance, her bright blonde cropped hair and turquoise eyes make her seem the quiet, graceful girl in the corner, her looks are completely deceiving. Strong as a rock, she fights her own battles, and sometimes mine, for that matter.

Anyways, I'm off to my world of endlessly counting sheep; hoping dearly that dreams of a certain Gryffindor, raven haired arse stay out my mind.

xxxxxx

Soooo how was that, I have unbelievably great plans for this fic,

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I shall UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE…

AN/ If you're not a teen, its common knowledge you PROBERLY will not enjoy this fic, but hey, surprise me…

Love you all muchly

BUT if you review I will love you all more

--xxRock-onxx--


End file.
